


Baby Mine

by Siberianskys



Series: Being Ianto Jones [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys
Summary: Ianto discovers the secret that Jack's been hiding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Story title taken from the Bette Midler song.

Ianto stared at the positive pregnancy test lying on the top of the rubbish that he'd just dumped. It was times like this that had Ianto wondering just what Jack thought of his intelligence. Using his thumb and forefinger, he picked the test up by the indicator end before running up the stairs and into the main section of the Hub. 

"Is everything all right, Ianto?" Tosh asked, looking up at him from her work station. 

"Fine," Ianto said. "Is Gwen still helping Owen in autopsy?"

"As far as I know," Tosh said. "What's he done now?"

"I'm not sure you'd believe me if I told you?" Ianto said, a smirk twisting his lips, before he turned and bounded up the stairs to Jack's office. Shutting the door forcefully behind himself, he closed the drapes and arched his eyebrow at his lover. 

"Sorry to cut you short, Prime Minister, but we've got an unexpected rift alarm going off here. I'll have to ring you back," Jack said, dropping the receiver into the cradle and leaning back in his chair as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What's got your pants in a twist?"

Ianto slammed the test down on Jack's desk and waited for the next deflection. He wasn't disappointed. Jack never disappointed. 

"Gwen or Tosh?" Jack asked. 

"Tosh is too smart to cock up a rubber and Gwen just had her implant replaced for another 3 years. You want to try again?"

"Fuck," Jack muttered. 

"I should think that's how we got into this mess to begin with," Ianto said.

"Don't call her a mess," Jack said, coming out of his chair.

"Her?" Ianto asked. 

"It's too early to know. I didn't know for sure until yesterday," Jack said. "How did you know?"

"You told me once that you've 'always been a little nervous when a friend behaves out of character'. It sounded like good advice and then I found the test. I thought you were just getting bored with me," Ianto said. 

"Never," Jack said.

Ianto wanted to believe him.

"I thought I was just getting fat on your cooking and then I felt a flutter. It shouldn't even be possible. It wasn't supposed to be possible. Not only has it never happened since I've been on earth, with the scar tissue from the last time..." Jack said.

"Ever consider that maybe it has happened, but you never avoided death long enough to notice?" Ianto asked. Seeing the horror on Jack's face, Ianto knelt at his feet and started to tug his shirt tail from his trousers. "You're going to have to just be careful this time. Now show me."

"There's not much to see," Jack said, trying to push his shirt tail down.

"Cariad, I want to see my daughter," Ianto said, undoing the shirt buttons from the bottom as he batted Jack's hands away. When he finally got the lower half of Jack's shirt mostly open he found that Jack was right; there wasn't much to see. He still couldn't help himself; wrapping his arms around Jack's waist, he kissed the small swell of his belly. Feeling Jack's fingers comb through the hair on the back of his head, he smiled.


End file.
